


your lips are like a homerun

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, and joy really is the only other character with lines, baseball AU, lashton is really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe if you weren’t staring at my ass, you would’ve caught that fly ball.” </p>
<p>“Please! Don’t flatter yourself. Your butt ain’t that special.”</p>
<p>"Really... I'd like to think my ass is... fantastic."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>or michael and calum are on rival baseball teams and have a lot of sexual tension between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips are like a homerun

**Author's Note:**

> there are a few baseball lingo in this, so if you don't understand either look them up or let me know and i'll tell you what it means :)
> 
> also, please read the end notes after reading this for an important PSA
> 
> and now, i hope you enjoy my sad excuse for smut! :)

“This is the most exciting game of the season!” Ashton said excitedly to Calum, who was watching the game from the dugout. The score right now was 7-5 (in favor of the Sydney Seahawks) with guys on 1st and 2nd. Ashton was already up at bat, but he got struck out by a fast ball (is what he will tell you if you asked. But really he was paying too much attention to the pitcher’s broad shoulders to see the ball doing a line drive down the middle). Calum was up after the guy at bat now, who has 2 balls and 1 strike, and 1 out in the inning. 

“Really? How so?” Calum asked his strangely bubbly friend, not even bothering to turn and face him. His eyes were focused on the boy in outfield, with his light (dyed) blonde hair sticking out from under his cap. His skin was like porcelain under the harmful rays of the sun, making he seem almost iridescent. 

“Well, we’re in the lead by 2, and it’s only the top of the 9th inning. We’re doing great!” 

“‘Great’ doesn’t mean ‘exciting’.” Calum said plainly, finally turning to face his friend. Ashton smirked, as if he knew something Calum didn’t.

“There also is the fact that we’re versing The Melbourne Turtles and we can watch Michael and Luke in their tight… tight pants.” Ashton whispered the last part in Calum’s ear, purposely making him shiver at the thought of Michael’s bum in those pants.

Before Calum’s manhood can register what Ashton said, he turned to smack his friend in the arm. “Shut up would ya? I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I don’t find Michael Clifford attractive in anyway.”

“Please, quit lying to yourself. You know, you are allowed to think he’s hot and not have to fear the entire team will hate you. I mean, come on, the both of them are fucking gods!” Ashton said, making a show with his arms towards the two boys. Calum quickly pushed Ashton’s arms down before anyone saw him making such obvious gestures to the two opposing team players. 

“Would you stop it?! You may have the hots for Hemmings, but there’s no way I have the hots for Clifford.”

“Fine, whatever you say.” Ashton finished, obviously not agreeing with Calum’s thought. 

It didn’t matter now though, because now, Calum was up at bat. 

He grabbed his helmet and bat and made his way to home plate, getting himself ready for Luke’s pitch. As Luke was getting ready to throw, Calum was strategizing Luke’s every move. He knew that the guy had to at least thrown 30 pitches, maybe more. And since their team now has 2 outs (the guy before Calum was stupid enough to try and hit a ball so far away from home plate) Luke is going to try and throw crazy pitches so that Calum tries and reaches for them.

That would be the case, if Calum was stupid.

The first pitch comes and it’s a curve ball, turning away from Calum. Calum doesn’t swing, resulting in 1-0 (one ball, zero strikes). Luke gets ready to throw the next pitch, aiming it straight down the middle as Calum swings, and misses by a hair. 1-1 (one ball, one strike). Calum curses under his breath, tapping his bat against his cleats and doing some practice swings away from the plate before taking his position again and waiting for the throw.

This time, Luke throws a curveball towards the dirt, and with sheer luck, Calum hits it. it bounces along the grass as Calum runs to first, hoping that no one catches the just yet. Calum sprints to second and figures that he should stay there and be safe, rather then run to third and fear getting out. So he stays, and hears the cheers from the stands. He gives a small smile as he ducks his head in embarrassment. As much as he loves the attention he gets from being a good player, Calum still gets shy under the praise of the crowd.

Meanwhile, in outfield, Michael was trying to not get distracted by Calum’s bum. If you asked him, it really wasn’t his fault. That boy just had such a beautiful bum, so plump and firm in those pants. He thinks that it isn’t real, thinks that he got botox or something to make it look so heavenly. But then again, why get botox at 18?

Michael would have caught the fly ball that was heading for him, if it wasn’t for this distraction. He blames Calum and his beautiful ass for Michael’s dazed state and the ball landing right on his head. Michael doesn’t remember exactly what happened after that. Maybe he blacked out? Maybe he was carried off the field? Or maybe he suffered extreme embarrassment as a bunch of his teammates crowd around him to make sure he’s ok. He wasn’t pleased when he found out it was the latter.

As his vision cleared, he noticed Luke’s concern, yet amused face and held back the urge to give him the finger (their coach was standing right there). Instead, he got up—with the help of Luke and another teammate, Nick—and made his way to their dugout to put some ice on his head. Luke asked the coach if he could sit out with Michael to make sure he’s ok. The coach allowed it, and put in a sub for both Luke and Michael.

Once the coach was gone, Luke turned to face Michael with a knowing look, making Michael want to punch him. “You know, the next time you want to stare at another guys butt, make sure it’s not in the middle of a game, with the threat of fly balls coming your way.”

“Fuck you.” Michael mumbled, dropping his head in shame as his friend chuckled above him. “It’s not my fault he has a nice butt.”

“Yes, Mikey. I know, ‘Calum’s but is the plumpest, most firm looking butt in all of Australia!’ Seriously, I’ve heard it a million times now.” Luke said, letting out an annoyed huff.

“Well, how about you?” Michael fights back, building up this wall between him and his friend so that he doesn’t show Luke how embarrassed he feels right now. “You stare at that Ashton kid’s dick all the time when he’s up at bat!” 

“At least I’m still able to play the game, unlike someone who drifts off to Calum Land whenever he sees his crush.” Luke teased playfully, shoving Michael slightly. 

“I hate you…”

“Love you too babe.” Luke says with a smile, patting Michael lightly on the head and making his way to the water dispenser. 

Not long after that, the game ends. The Sydney Seahawks won, the score: 8-5. 

As both teams lined up to shake each member on the opposing team’s hand, Calum sneaked a glance at Michael, eyes dark and mouth curved in a ominous smile. Michael gulped before walking along with his teammates to clap the other team’s hands. When he got to Calum, the kiwi boy lingered his fingers on Michael’s palm for an extra millisecond, but that was enough to get Michael’s blood to run cold. Luke, who was behind him the whole time, smirked and whispered in Michael’s ear, “Looks like Hood wants the Cliffoconda.”

Michael turned to slap Luke in the chest repeatedly.

Everyone’s parents were crowding around their kids, either congratulating them (if they were on the Sydney Seahawks) or letting them know that they tried their best (if they were on the Melbourne Turtles). Calum found his parents in the crowd of people, going over to them with a wide smile. Mrs. Hood immediately went and hugged her son, praising him for a wonderful game he played. Mr. Hood gave his son a proud smile as well, congratulating him. And Mali… well, Mali got a little bored halfway through the game. But she still managed to give her little brother a small smile and tell him he did great.

As the Hood family was chatting, Michael was walking towards his car—which was a few cars down from the Hood’s. He didn’t want to disturb him, but he couldn’t help the small smile on his face, seeing Calum with his parents and them praising him so fondly. He didn’t realize he zoned off (again) until he heard Mrs. Hood’s concern voice.

“Oh that’s the boy that got hurt!” She said, making her way towards Michael, and snapping him out of his thoughts. “Are you ok sweetheart? That ball hit you pretty bad.”

Michael gave the woman a small smile and nodded. “Yes, I’m ok. Just cant sleep for a while, that’s all.” Mrs. Hood then turned and smacked her son on the arm in a disciplinary manner. 

“Did you even ask this boy if he was ok?!” She asked her son, not even waiting for his answer. “Calum Thomas Hood, I didn’t raise an impolite boy.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just didn’t get the chance to.” Seeing Calum’s reaction to being disciplined by his mother was strangely cute to Michael. Calum turned to Michael with a cocked eyebrow. “A-Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Michael said a bit breathlessly. “I’m heading home now, so I’ll rest when I get there.”

“Where are your parents?” Mr. Hood asked, coming up behind his wife. Michael just awkwardly rubbed the base of his neck.

“They’re-uh… not here. I drove here myself.” The shocked look from Mrs. Hood told Michael that she has never heard such a thing—that parents don’t go to their kid’s game. “They were busy with work, so they couldn’t come. It’s no big deal, though. I live close by.”

But Mrs. Hood wasn’t listening, as she turned to her son and sternly told him, “You. Drive this boy home.”

Michael’s eyes popped out of his head. Did Calum’s mother just suggest Michael be driven home by her son? The same boy he hasn’t stop fantasizing about since the beginning of the season?! But Calum didn’t seem to mind the order, as he just simply nodded and said “sure”.

“R-Really, it’s no big deal. I can drive myself.” Michael said pathetically. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Calum said, shrugging slightly. “I drove here from school anyway, so my car is already here. It’s just a few cars down.” Michael didn’t see this ending any other way besides Calum driving him home. So, instead of fighting it, the dyed-hair boy just sighed and nodded.

Calum then said goodbye to his parents and sister, as they walked off to their own car. Once his family was gone, Calum turned to Michael with a grin, causing Michael’s skin to litter with goose bumps. But before Michael could read into Calum’s expression right now, he started walking towards his car, turning to tell Michael, “Let’s get going before it gets too late.”

Michael nodded quickly and tried to catch up to Calum. Once they got to Calum’s car, Calum stopped dead in his tracks, causing Michael to bump into his back. 

“S-Sor—”

“You know,” Calum said darkly, before turning on his heels and grabbing Michael’s shoulders, pushing him up against his car. “I felt you staring at me. Before you got hit in the head.” He then laughed lowly, almost like a menacing chuckle. “Maybe if you weren’t staring at my ass, you would’ve caught that fly ball.” 

Michael tried to compose himself, reaching his arms up to shove Calum away half-heartedly. He didn’t like the way Calum was looking at him, didn’t like the way it made his skin crawl and his lower regions stir to life. Michael tried playing it off cool, tried to seem nonchalant about it, but he didn’t do that well of a job.

“Please,” Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself. Your butt ain’t that special.” Michael felt his nose growing, the lie rolling off his tongue like thick honey: hard and slow. 

“Really?” Calum asks, his eyes all too innocent for what his mind was thinking. “I’d like to think my ass is…” he leaned in closer to Michael, arms snaking around his waist to pull him closer as his mouth went to Michael’s ear, whispering, “fantastic.”

Something about the way Calum’s eyes looked under the dim lights of the parking lot, his hair sweaty from the game, clothes littered with grass and dirt stains, made Michael feel every fiber in his body being drawn to him. Eyes lidded, mouth slightly open as Calum’s lips brushed over Michael’s ear. It was then that Michael felt the blood rush downwards towards his dick, the uncomfortably hard feeling seeping in. 

“C-Cal…” Michael tried to get out, but Calum quickly silenced him with his lips against his neck, teeth grazing over the thin skin under Michael’s jaw. Michael whimpered, reaching his hands behind him to steady himself against the car. Calum noticed Michael’s hands searching for something to grab, so he took his hands off Michael’s waist, gripping Michael’s wrists with his long, steady fingers, and pined them to his sides, forcing him to not move them. 

Michael cranes his neck back, letting out a moan as he feels Calum’s fingers dig into his wrist. Calum nearly died hearing Michael moan, letting out a low growl of his own. “Fuck… you sound amazing.” Calum mumbled against Michael’s neck, biting and sucking at a spot right under Michael’s jaw. Michael clenched his lips shut, not wanting to let out the scream he knew he would let out after feeling Calum’s lips on his skin. 

The pale boy was so unbelievably hard right now, feeling his pants grow tighter and tighter with ever touch, lick, suck, bite, squeeze that Calum gave him. He was about t lose himself.

“C-Cal… I-I’m gu—” Calum silenced Michael again, only this time, with his lips on Michael’s. Michael’s eyes shot open so wide, hands not knowing where to go once Calum released them to grip both sides of his face. He finally made them moved up Calum’s sides, pulling at his tucked in baseball jersey to release the ends from the inside of his pants. Once his shirt was free, Michael wormed his hands under Calum’s jersey, mapping out every crevice and line he could find on the other boy. Calum seemed to love Michael’s fingers on him, letting out a low moan into Michael’s mouth and moving to grab at the ends of Michael’s hair—hat long gone and forgotten.

The sound that Michael made when Calum pulled at his hair wasn’t holy in the slightest. 

“Fuck Mikey,” Calum said in a husky voice, lips ghosting over Michael’s. “The noises you make fucking kill me.”

“Sho-Should hear me… when I’m-I’m getting sucked… off.” Michael’s words caused Calum’s dick to twitch, wanting nothing more than to hear the noises Michael says he can make. 

“Is that a promise?” Calum asks, his eyes completely black with lust. Before Michael knew it, Calum opened the backseat door and pushed Michael onto the seats so he was lying across them. Calum climbed in seconds later, arms on either side of Michael as he leaned down to kiss Michael again. 

Michael doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the way Calum’s lips felt against his. They were so plump and thick, truly a joy to bite at—and hear the way Calum growled when Michael did so. It wasn’t long before both boys were ripping at each other’s clothing, discarding them to the front of the car till they were just in their tight briefs. 

Michael felt his heart racing as he watched Calum remove his briefs and stare down at Michael’s fully erected dick. Michael whined under him, begging Calum for something, anything. It felt like a millennium before Calum’s hand touched Michael, sending sparks down his spine. Calum just kept his fingers wrapped loosely around Michael’s dick, slowly pumping to get it hard—or harder than it already was. 

“F-Fuck…” Michael mumbled, head thrown back against the window. Calum then flicked his thumb over the head, causing Michael whimper under him. “P-Please… d-do something.”

Calum nodded shortly at Michael’s whine, moving down so his head was right above Michael’s cock. His breath ghosted over it, causing Michael to shiver with anticipation. Slowly, Calum lowered his head, lips wrapping around the head of his cock, and Michael was already in bliss. With them being in their current… situation… it was hard for Calum to get better access to Michael’s dick without straining his neck badly. 

“Y-You… feel… a-amazing…” Michael moaned, and that gave Calum the small boost of courage to go deeper, taking Michael in more. Slowly, very slowly, Calum had all of Michael’s cock in his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat painfully. 

It was then that Calum heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Coming from low in Michael’s throat, he let out this loud purr, body vibrating as his hands rapidly reached down to Calum’s head. The sound itself made Calum’s own dick twitch in his briefs, wanting to hear it again. Michael’s eyes were clenched shut as he gripped at Calum’s hair, hips jerking forward into Calum’s warm, wet mouth. Calum choked bit, tears brimming his eyes, but he didn’t whine. Instead he took some of Michael out of his mouth—ignoring the protests from the other boy—then went back down as he hollowed his cheeks.

“Ca-Calum… N-Not gunna l-last lo-long…” Michael whined, his fingers tangling themselves into Calum’s hair and pulling hard. Calum could feel Michael’s dick twitching in his mouth, pre-cum leaking from his tip onto Calum’s tongue. Michael thrust hard into Calum’s mouth again, causing the kiwi boy to choke. 

“I-I’m c-close…” Michael warned, breathing becoming rapid as his hips thrust widely. Calum, unable to take the thrusts much longer, grabbed onto Michael’s hips tightly, pressing his fingers down into the tender skin. Then, Calum took all of Michael into his mouth and hummed around the throbbing dick. Michael was gone after that, letting out the same loud purr sound he made before as his cum shot down Calum’s throat. Calum tried taking as much as he could, but he got most of it on his face. 

Michael laid limp against the door, watching as Calum took his index finger and swipe it across his swollen lips, taking the excess cum and sucking on the finger. Just that sight alone had the power to make Michael hard again. Speaking of which…

“W-What about you?” Michael asked, his voice low and gravely. Calum shrugged and waved a dismissive hand at the other boy.

“Don’t worry about me. I can always give myself a handjob at home.” His voice sounded so wrecked, it made Michael feel a since of pride that he did that to Calum. “How about this. Next time, I’m the one that gets the blowjob.”

Michael looked up at Calum in complete and utter awe. He said “next time”, like they were going to do this again in the future. Michael nodded in agreement, a grin forming on his face. Calum smiled back too, happy that Michael silently agreed. 

The boys wiped themselves off as best as they could, then got out of the backseat to move to the front. But before both of the boys got back into the car, Calum glanced over at Michael with a smirk. “But seriously Mikey. If you could catch as good as you can moan, you’d be fucking amazing.”

Michael slapped Calum’s arm as he smiled, his eyes sparkling under the dim lights of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys, for those that don't know, most of my one shots were stolen to be placed into a one shot collection story on wattpad. me and a bunch of other fanfic writers were very upset and angry at this person, who was really rude to one of my friends and ignored my message i sent to her 5 days ago. she didn't credit me whatsoever, and i tried to talk to her but she never responded. to me, thats being rude. 
> 
> however, i won't go into detail as to what happened. if you're interested in my rant, i made one on my tumblr ( http://waywardaussies.tumblr.com/post/116402324785/this-is-ridiculous-fanfic-readers-writers-please )
> 
> but what I'm trying to say is, if you write one shots and post them here, please go through wattpad and see if you can find your story there. if its there without your consent, report the person/story immediately. i don't want anyone to be subjected to plagiarism 
> 
> that is all, i hope you all have a lovely day/afternoon/night :)


End file.
